


This Game is Pants.

by dragonfruittea



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonfruittea/pseuds/dragonfruittea
Summary: Jeongguk is missing his boxers again. Perhaps Yoongi shouldn't have admitted to taking them. Perhaps it's worked in his favour though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that one, hilarious time Yoongi admitted he was wearing Jeongguk's boxers on camera.

“Hyuuuuuunngg”

Yoongi feels his blood run a little cold at the sound of the Maknae’s voice coming from their bedroom. Jeongguk has six hyungs and somehow, amongst all the chaos of an idol group trying to get ready at some ungodly hour, he knows Jeongguk is shouting for him. He’s not psychic or anything, but he can give a good guess as to why he’s being called. 

“Hyuuuuuunnggggg” 

It’s gotten louder now, Jeongguk is clearly walking around the dorm in search of Yoongi who is enjoying safety behind the locked bathroom door, trying to keep his breathing to a minimum so Jeongguk won’t find him. 

“I fucking know you’re in the bathroom dickhead.”

Yoongi reacts straight away, there’s no way he’s going to be sworn at by Jeongguk at this time in the morning. He twists the lock around and swings the door open, almost hitting himself in the face as he does it. Jeongguk is stood on the other side of the door, looking unamused and slightly cocky. Yoongi is about to tell Jeonguk he’s an insolent little shit with no manners and who is he to go swearing at his hyungs but he gathers his thoughts enough to remember why Jeonguk was trying to find him in the first place. 

“So last time I checked I had boxers in my drawer. Those boxers are gone hyung. You wouldn’t happen to know where they are would you?”

Jeonguk is playing with him and he knows it. Yoongi is older, probably even cockier but right now he’s faltering under the pressure of Jeonguk’s stare and the fact that Jeonguk knows exactly where his boxers have gone. He can’t lie his way out of this but he’s going to try.

“Jeongguk, have you checked the washing pile? Maybe you missed some in there. Hyung hasn’t seen them though.”

“Thanks for the suggestion Hyung, I’ll go look.” Jeongguk’s voice is dripping with sarcasm and Yoongi knows he’s lost badly, he’s red in the face and frankly he’s a shit liar at the best of times, let alone when he’s already been caught. He made the mistake of publicly announcing the fact that he stole Jeongguk’s boxers and even the pressure of admitting it hasn’t forced him to stop. 

It’s not until they are a good way through rehearsals in the studio, going over the specifics of some choreography when he notices the waistband of Jeongguk’s boxers peeking out from his sweats. Little shit. Jeongguk is wearing Yoongi’s boxers and he’s made no attempt at hiding it. He’s still playing a game, Yoongi thinks, wondering how he can get the upper hand back on the maknae. 

When practice finishes he heads to his bag and grabs his towel, trying to make himself look more presentable, mopping up sweat from his forehead. He’s exhausted and all he needs is his bed. From the corner of his eye, he observes the rest of the group mulling about, changing and drinking more water. He notices Jeongguk grab his bag and leave the room. Yoongi’s lips curl into a smirk, time to teach him a lesson. He grabs his bag and follows, ignoring Hoseok doing aegyo in the mirror as he passes. When he get out of the room, he just manages to catch Jeongguk strolling into the toilets just down from the practice room. 

“Jeongguk” He calls as he pushes the door to the men’s toilets. 

He sees the maknae sorting out his hair in the mirror above the sink and watches the way his hands pull through his dark fringe, fluffing it out to frame his face better. Jeongguk looks up, into the mirror and makes eye contact with Yoongi. Yoongi breathes deeply. He closes the distance between them to stand behind Jeongguk, forcing him to stay put. 

“So last time I checked I had boxers in my drawer. Those boxers are gone maknae. You wouldn’t happen to know where they are would you.” He repeats exactly what Jeongguk had said to him that morning.

Jeongguk doesn’t even squirm, doesn’t react at all, and simply repeats what Yoongi had said to him, cocky and self-assured, lips forming a smirk of satisfaction.

“Hyung, have you checked the washing pile? Maybe you missed some in there. I haven’t seen them though.”

Yoongi is getting angry, he doesn’t like insolence at the best of times, let alone from the youngest.

“Don’t fuck about.”

“Hyung I’m not. I really haven’t seen them.” Jeongguk lies, smirk still resting on his lips. He even goes as far as to scoff when he’s finished talking.

Yoongi can feel his blood boiling a little.

“You’re playing games with me. I’m getting too lenient on you, aren’t’ I? You need to be taught how to behave.” Yoongi growls, warning Jeongguk to stop playing but Jeongguk is far from finished. He’s stronger than Yoongi and he knows it. When Yoongi finds himself face down over the sink he’s a little shocked but he probably shouldn’t be. The maknae stands above him, presses into him as he pushes Yoongi a little harder into the cold surface, fingers clasped around thin wrists, applying just enough pressure to hurt a bit.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Yoongi thrashes against Jeongguk’s grip.

“Maybe someone should teach you how to behave hyung. You really think I didn’t know who stole my boxers? Hmm?”

“You’re wearing mine as well.”

“Only because you’ve taken all of mine hyung. Did you like that I let you see them in practice today.”

“Fuck off, don’t treat your hyung this way. Have some respect.”

Jeongguk leans over Yoongi’s back, let’s go of one of his wrists to tangle it in Yoongi’s hair pulling hard and enjoying how good Yoongi’s neck looks, all exposed and inviting.

“You want respect Yoongi? Don’t lie about taking my things.”

He gets a glare from Yoongi and he knows it’s because he didn’t call him hyung. Jeongguk releases Yoongi’s wrists and lets his hands find the hardness pressing against grey sweatpants. He laughs, deep and dark, into Yoongi’s ear. “And try not to get so aroused under pressure.”

Just like that Jeongguk is gone and Yoongi is left alone in the bathroom thinking he’s absolutely fucked. He’s angry, he’s tired and he’s hard as hell. Fuck.

Yoongi is angrier than ever, he can feel his breath shaking and his nails curling into the palms of his hands, knuckles white from how tight he’s holding his fists together. He feels himself sweating, head swimming with all the possibilities of getting Jeongguk back. He’s not sure if he’s trying to get him back for being rude or for getting him hard though. Jin is staring at him through the car journey home, wondering what his problem is.

They’re all tired and by the time they get back to the dorms, they filter off, some choosing to go straight to sleep and some choosing to eat or watch T.V. Yoongi storms straight into his room and slams the door shut. He flops face down onto his bed and runs his hands angrily through his bleached hair, sighing into his pillow. There’s a friction from the duvet underneath his crotch and he gives into it, rolling his hips into the softness, enjoying the way it makes his breath catch in his lungs. He’s frustrated and he could do with coming right now so he rolls his hips a little harder, loses himself a little more in the feeling.

The door swings open and it makes his stomach flip and his hips abruptly stop.

“If you want a shower, the bathroom is free. The rest of us are eating so we’ll all want one when we’re done.” Jin’s voice is soft over the sound of Yoongi’s harsh breathing.

“Thanks, hyung.”

“It’s okay. You seem really annoyed so I’ve told the others to leave you alone, we’ll be out the way if you want to shower in peace.”

“Yeah I’m just… thank you.”

Jin leaves, the door clicking shut after him and Yoongi drags himself up and towards the bathroom, planning to finish himself off in the shower.

It’s not until he gets under the spray of the shower and his mind starts reeling again that he realises how frustrated he actually is. He tries to think about why he got hard earlier because that’s definitely weird. He’s stressed, he knows he is. This isn’t just about the boxers. This is about Jeongguk winding him up constantly and usually, he wouldn’t care so much but he thinks he’s become so stressed recently that it’s getting harder and harder not to push Jeongguk against a wall and teach him not to fuck about with his hyungs. He’s told Namjoon before, how he wouldn’t mind fucking Jeongguk if it sorts him out. He was only half joking. It’s not until he’s been trying to come for too long, constantly getting close and losing it again out of pure frustration does he realise how much he wants to push Jeongguk against a wall. His heartbeat is erratic and he’s fuming now. He can’t come and he wants to punch something. 

Jin slips back into his room again just as he’s finished changing, asks him if he’s going to eat. He follows the oldest into the kitchen, grabbing some of the Bulgogi beef dinner they’ve made. Jimin heads for the shower next and Yoongi broods in silence over his rice. By the time he’s finished Jin is happily cleaning so he whispers a thanks for the food and head back to his room. Jimin comes out of the shower and almost walks straight into Yoongi.

“Maknae! Shower! Hi hyung. You look angry as fuck”

“Just a bit”

“You know, you should just take all of Jeongguk’s clothes if he’s taking your boxers. That’ll teach him.”

Yoongi’s lips curl into a smile. Now’s the time to get him back.

When he’s certain Jeongguk is in the shower he creeps into the youngest’s bedroom and in the space of three minutes, has moved all of Jeongguk’s clothes into his own room, absolutely everything. He falls face first onto his bed again, feeling arousal slowly creep up through his thighs. He’s only wearing boxers now, Jeongguk’s again, so the friction feels so much better when he grinds down than it did earlier. A few minutes and he’s forgotten all about the huge pile of clothes stacked on his chair and he close, choked sounds falling from his lips as he tries to keep his approaching orgasm quiet. He’s so close, almost there when Jeongguk swings the door open and marches towards him. 

“You fucker, what are you playing at?”

He’s wrapped in his towel, chest on display for Yoongi to stare at, dripping wet onto Yoongi’s carpet and he’s incredibly angry. Yoongi loses it then, jumps up and grabs Jeongguk by the back of his neck. That’s three times he’s not come now and many more times Jeongguk has disrespected him today. He shoves Jeongguk hard against the wall, pinning him there by his neck.

“I’ll knock some respect into you if I have to Jeongguk. You’re pushing it a lot lately and I swear to fucking god if you swear at me again, we’ll have problems”

Yoongi pushes Jeongguk hard against the wall, as threatening as he can manage. Jeongguk doesn’t miss the way Yoongi’s breath is shaking and his grip isn’t half as hard as he intends it to be. Out of curiosity, Jeongguk’s eyes wander down to where Yoongi’s black boxers are being stretched by his cock and Jeongguk knows exactly what Yoongi was doing before he walked in. For the second time today, Jeongguk proves he’s stronger, grabbing Yoongi’s wrists and forcing him face first onto the bed. He straddles Yoongi, thighs either side of his hips.

“How long have you been hard hyung? Have you been this frustrated all day? I barely touched you and yet you’re desperate to come, aren’t you?”

“Get the fuck off me”

“No. I don’t think I will.” Jeongguk leans in close and bites the soft skin below Yoongi’s ear. “You’re fun”

Yoongi trembles under Jeongguk. His breathing is fast and he’s biting at his lips. Jeongguk grinds down onto Yoongi, lets him feel just how hard Jeongguk is too. Yoongi moans, fingers reaching for the sheets.

“You like this. I know you do hyung. What would you like me to do? Since you clearly haven’t come today, perhaps I could help you. I bet you’re angry with me aren’t you, I bet you want to teach me a lesson, fuck me hard until the only name I’ll remember is yours.”

Yoongi is mortified. Not only has Jeongguk been doing it on purpose the entire time, he’s been trying to seduce Yoongi. Yoongi’s fallen for it completely. He does want to fuck Jeongguk, now he thinks about it, he wants to show him who’s boss. Jeongguk sniggers above him.

“Would you like that hyung? Would you like me to get you off?”

Yoongi weakly nods, decides to let Jeongguk have his fun.

The maknae shifts himself above Yoongi and starts kissing down his spine, nipping at the skin and sucking bruises into his neck. He licks and sucks, trailing his nails down over Yoongi’s back, watching his hyung writhe below him. When he shifts a little further down he feels his cock rest just below Yoongi’s ass and so he leans all the way over Yoongi, nips at his ear and rolls his hips down towards Yoongi’s ass, letting out the most arousing moan Yoongi has ever heard. 

Yoongi’s eyes fly open and he moans loud and shameless as Jeongguk rubs his clothed cock over Yoongi’s ass. He’s confused as fuck, he’s never really thought about being into guys, let alone what being fucked might feel like. Jeongguk is breathing harshly above him, biting down on his lip. Jeongguk suddenly pulls off him completely and motions for Yoongi to roll on to his back. They both look completely fucked out, and Yoongi stares at the way Jeongguk’s lips look when he’s bitten them so much. He reaches up and pulls Jeongguk down on top of him again, meeting his lips and kissing with all he’s got. It’s a fight, they’re both angry, both pent up and frustrated, neither backing down. Jeongguk growls into Yoongi’s mouth but Yoongi bites back, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. They’re out of breath, painfully hard and Yoongi wants to come. He grabs Jeongguk by the hair with one hand and grabs his hip with the other, letting their crotches meet and Jeongguk submits a little. Yoongi pulls Jeongguk’s towel from around his waist and throws it to the floor. Jeongguk delivers his best smirk and Yoongi, in an effort to make Jeongguk submit for good, pulls his hair harder and smacks his exposed ass hard. Jeongguk shakes above him, the will to fight completely draining from his body. He’s whimpering softly like the slap caught him off guard but he loved it.

“I’ve got a surprise for you hyung.” Jeongguk says weakly.

Yoongi looks confused and releases his hold on the Maknae’s hair. Jeongguk sits up and Yoongi gets to see all of him properly and fuck, if he wasn’t made for this. There’s a tugging on his boxers and before he knows it he’s completely naked, an equally naked Jeongguk above him. 

“What’s the surprise?”

Jeongguk doesn’t reply, simply straddles Yoongi, positions his dick and takes him in one swift downward motion. 

“Fuck!” Yoongi grips the sheet and clenches his muscles tight, anything to stop him coming on the first thrust. 

He gets what the surprise was because Jeongguk is smirking above him again and he doesn’t give Yoongi any time before he’s lifting himself and dropping back down. He was already prepared. Yoongi can definitely feel lube and Jeongguk’s definitely been stretched already. Which means he prepared himself, prepared this. Jeongguk has been trying to get Yoongi into bed the whole time. Fuck. 

“You planned this.” 

Jeongguk only picks up his pace and Yoongi thinks no, no fucking way he gets to look so smug. He digs his heels into the mattress and thrusts up as hard as he can, gripping Jeongguk’s hips and Jeongguk looks wrecked, soft moans falling from his lips. Yoongi can’t hold out much longer, he’s going to come and so he lets one of his hands find Jeongguk’s cock, trying to push him over the edge first. 

“Hyung I want you to come first” Jeongguk whines above him.

“No”

Jeongguk leans down and presses his lips to Yoongi’s ear.

“Please… come please” He begs Yoongi.

Yoongi loses it to the sound of Jeongguk’s little gasps, getting the release he’s been craving. Jeongguk pulls off of him, come dripping from his ass.

“Kookie.” Yoongi breathes, coming down from his high. “Lay down on your front”

Jeongguk complies, letting Yoongi climb over him and spread his legs. He grinds into the mattress for friction and relaxes when Yoongi’s fingers press the come back into him. Yoongi presses three fingers straight into him and pokes around to find Jeongguk’s prostate. Jeongguk clenches hard around him when he’s found it and moans louder. He feels like experimenting a little, seeing how far he can push his own boundaries, which he thinks, must be pretty far since he just fucked his friend. He lets his tongue join his fingers and Jeongguk loses it, rutting against the bed. All Yoongi can taste is lube, spit and his own come and gross, he thinks, he’s got a mouthful of it and he’s not about to swallow it. He rolls Jeongguk over, grips his chin and lets it dribble into his mouth. Jeongguk swats at him in irritation but swallows anyway. 

A few minutes later when they’re dressed and they’ve finished languidly kissing, they walk out into the living room because Yoongi needs a drink, apparently come doesn’t taste so great. What he’s not expecting is for Jeongguk to be swarmed with congratulatory hugs, back slaps and is that a party popper? They’re all laughing and so is Jeongguk and it finally dawns on him that they’ve been planning this all along. All of them have.

“We thought you were going to break his face before you broke his virginity hyung” Jimin squeals at him, laughing his head off.

Yoongi holds the counter for support and tries not to pass out. Jeongguk catches him and holds him up a little.

“I wanted it. Before you try and second guess yourself, I’ve wanted it for ages and I know you have too but you wouldn’t have made the first move. Namjoonie hyung told me.”

“So you’ve never even…”

“With girls, yes. Not with guys. I wanted it to be you.”

“What the fuck, but you were good! Like really good…I don’t …what…”

Jeongguk simply laughs and sits Yoongi down on the couch. Before he can walk away, Yoongi pulls him down onto his lap, getting comfortable before he turns the T.V. on. 

“I’m not done with the after sex cuddles yet Kookie.” Jeongguk laughs and melts into him.


End file.
